Corvus Vorin
= Corvus Vorin, The Iron Crow = Known Information Corvus Vorin is an Effendal Ritari of House Kaelin, and member of the Myros Tribe who joined The Returned in Solace during September of the 2nd year of Adelrune. In his previous life, Corvus was taken in by the Myros tribe of Effendal and raised by their elders after his parents’ death. After coming of age, Corvus quickly became a member of one of the tribe’s demon hunting groups, called “murders.” For several years, he earned a reputation for slaying demons and protecting Effendal. Corvus met his first death when a mission led his unit into a confrontation with a powerful demon. After a struggle which cost the lives of his friends and companions, Corvus managed to slay the demon. As he began to leave the battlefield to find help, he was ambushed and killed by a large group of humans clad in white who had entered the village from the opposite direction. As he fell, Corvus heard one of the humans say, “Looks like the inquisitor was right. These Effendal need to be purged.” Then, Corvus awoke almost 2,000 years later among the Returned on Tear. Corvus quickly developed bonds of friendship and trust with the Effendal among the Returned. Over time, his distrust of humans has given way to a desire to find a way for humans, Effendal, and others to live and work together. Since his return, Corvus has fought to defend those around him, showing fierce loyalty for those who prove their worth through deeds. He has served one term as Champion of Solace, and two terms as a member of Solace’s Council. In May of the 6th year of Adelrune, Corvus rejoined his tribe of Effendal. After a span of almost two years, Corvus rejoined the Returned. Status Corvus Vorin is a Ritari of House Kaelin and noble of the Myros tribe of Effendal. This would normally result in four pins of status, but Effendal do not normally use pins. Corvus completed two terms as an Effendal representative on the Council of Solace, and was considered a noble of Solace which granted him 3 pins of status in Solace. These pins are now in question due to the change in government to the Unity Council. Allies * Aidhrael * Caeli Oakenthorn * Cúron Arandir * Euridice Seylin * Hakkaua * Myros * Ritari Saunges * Siili Sininen * Sir Victor Cornelius * Tark Madir * Keelin Tornith * Thorros Jarin * Laurel Bay * Wrathmore Bane * Vinderian * Aesa Abendroth * Azeal * The Imperial Gryphon * Sir Arthur Roca * Lucas Sheppard Corvus is on good terms with many in Solace and considers many to be allies. Enemies * Amalgamation aligned with the Church of Chorus * Inquisition * White Chalice * Nadine Empire * Duroan and his cult Rumors * It is rumored that he has caught the attention of an Effendal Lady in House Kaelin, whether she seeks his affections or companionship remains unknown. * Corvus appears to have many admirers, both effendal and human, and some speculate that his unique combination of rugged facial hair and effendal poise is the source of his raw animal magnetism. * Though some think his ability to attract admirers is due to his looks, it's actually his armor. Some say his armor is enchanted by Effendal magic to always shine brilliantly, and the last person wearing it becomes astonishingly good looking to all who lay eyes on him or her until someone else wears it. * It was seen that after awaking from the nightmare Lady Tornith gave him a token of her affection. * Corvus was seen still wearing the favor of Lady Tornith at Yule. * It is rumored that Corvus has been avoiding bees and honey for some reason. * Although no longer in Solace, Corvus is rumored to continue to actively fight against demons on Tear. * Corvus came back to Solace because he missed Caeli and is staying until she's back. * Corvus actually wants to just take a nap. * Corvus is actually the source of Corvus Uldraven's name. * He writes his own Corvus x Corvus romance fiction under the pseudonym Trelane de Gothos. * KA-KAW! *It's rumored that the Iron Crow cooks with a private chef, and Bay leaves *Young effendals are told bedtime stories about the exploits of Ritari Corvus's grand adventures. Quotes * “Do your duty for Solace and you will never stand alone.” * "I am the greatest assassin EVER!" Character Inspirations Combination of Boromir and Faramir (LOTR) Hector (From the movie Troy) = Soundtrack = "Too Close" - Alex Clare. http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zYXjLbMZFmo/span> "I See Fire" - Ed Sheeran, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug soundtrack. http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uf8Fwiy0Bkc/span>